


Smug

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser leans down for a kiss, looking smug and satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vsee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vsee).



> Written anonymously for Vsee for More Joy Day 2008.

Ray wipes the sweat out of his eyes with a shaky hand, panting loudly. Fraser leans down for a kiss, looking smug and satisfied. Ray growls and with a sudden burst of energy, flips them over and applies his mouth earnestly to the sensitive places on the broad body under him. Nipple. Navel. Cock. He keeps teasing until the smug look disappears.

-fin-


End file.
